<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favorites by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540038">Favorites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dream Team DID System [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alters, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream has DID, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, GeorgeNotFound is a Good Friend, Non-Human Alters, PTSD, Supportive Sapnap, Switching, The Dream Team System, Therapy, Trauma, sapnap is a good friend, supportive georgenotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream hops on Minecraft with George and Sapnap after a tiring therapy session. He's expecting a chill day with two of his best friends. Of course, this goes south when X gets triggered out while George is streaming.</p><p>-</p><p>Or: The Dream Team is a DID System with Dream and Clay as co-hosts. X is one of many alters. George and Sapnap are supportive friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dream Team DID System [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favorites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Mention of therapy, Mentions of trauma, Allusions to abuse and forced compliance</p><p>Also, X is part-robot and uses words to describe her experiences that aren't necessarily human. If you're easily triggered by dehumanization, this could trigger you, even though these sorts of words and terms are validating to X herself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream let the door close behind him with a decent bang, not attempting to silence it in any way.</p><p>Goddamn he hates therapy.</p><p>Like it's great, it helps him and the system so much. Their communication is the best it's ever been. They have a system down, they work together. They're a team, finally. Taken's tendencies to lash out have been reduced to minor instances and the former prosecutor is very much earning the title former. X has worked so hard to process trauma events and is now starting to come out of her shell after literal years. Forrest even started working on exploring his memory blocks, something the teen alter is excited about.</p><p>Therapy is good, but so goddamn exhausting.</p><p>He hates it.</p><p>He falls on his bed, willing the body to rest, but even though Dream himself is tired, the body is wide awake. Great. And no one's near front and he's not reaching anyone so switching out isn't an option either. Lovely.</p><p>He lays in bed doing nothing for about an hour before his phone starts to buzz.</p><p>
  <em><strong>gogy:</strong> @dickteam play minecraft with me. im live and bored</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>gogy:</strong> on the smp</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>gogy:</strong> sapnaps here</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>gogy:</strong> pls</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>gogy:</strong> sapnaps annoying</em>
</p><p>And then another.</p><p>
  <em><strong>pandas:</strong> don't listen to george he's a bitch ass liar</em>
</p><p>Dream groans, even as a small smile appears on his face. He answers with an affirmative and slides out of bed to his computer.</p><p>He quickly has Minecraft up and running and joins the call just as he gets on the SMP.</p><p>"Hey. What's Sapnap doing now?" Dream asks immediately.</p><p>He sends another quick message letting him know that he’s the one currently fronting.</p><p>Sapnap squawks in protest.</p><p>"He keeps stealing my netherite tools!" George shouts.</p><p>Dream smirks and jumps into play, going to mess with his two best friends.</p><p>Eventually the trio finds themselves in the nether, farming blaze rods. Dreams not sure why exactly and he doesn't know if he was dissociating and missed the decision making or if they decided to just do it for the hell of it. Or maybe he zoned out. Sometimes it can be hard to sort out if time gaps come from dissociating due to having DID or zoning out due to having ADHD.</p><p>But in all honesty, the why isn't that important.</p><p>The important part is that the spawner has stopped working.</p><p>"Is it… not spawning them at all?" George asks.</p><p>"They're probably just under us or something," Sapnap pitches in. He begins to dig down, looking for space below them that the blaze's could be spawning in.</p><p>"No, I don't think the spawner itself is working, see? No flames?" Dream argues.</p><p>He's right. The dark spawner block still has the spinning blaze, but no flames spray up to indicate a valid spawn.</p><p>Then there's breathing behind him. A heavy chuffing sound. It comes from above him and he's so small against this giant. There's a hand on his neck and X is ready to obey.</p><p>Don't speak unless spoken to, she remembers. Let him do what he wants. Don't cry, don't call out. Tell him you'll do anything for him. Anything. You love him.</p><p>"I'll do anything," she mumbles softly.</p><p>"What to fix a broken blaze spawner?" a familiar says with a laugh. "How are you going to do that? Hopefully it's just glitched and will work when the chunks reload."</p><p>What. What's going on? Where is she? That voice is wrong.</p><p>She's- she's on a call, with George and Sapnap. They won't hurt her. They're playing Minecraft. On the SMP.</p><p>Messages say George is streaming. She hasn't met him. She hasn't met the viewers watching. She has to- she has to be Dream. People can't know, or they could get hurt.</p><p>X doesn't like being hurt.</p><p>She doesn't like being Dream either, but it's much better than the alternative.</p><p>Older. Deeper voice. Cocky but friendly. Confident. Wild. Puppy-like.</p><p>She can do this.</p><p>Dream’s phone lights up and she checks it, seeing a message pop up from Nick.</p><p>Nick: is this x? are you okay?</p><p>Nick knows. Her hands tremble and she ignores the message, trying to focus on the screen in front of her and doing her best to act like Dream.</p><p>"Hey X?" a voice says over the call, cutting into her thoughts. "X are you there? George stopped streaming, it's just Nick and George now."</p><p>She trembles, her processors working to respond with an appropriate reaction. She only has what she’s programmed to work with.</p><p>"Hi," she responds, rebelling against her processor, "You won't hurt me."</p><p>"No. No we won't," Nick responds, "You're safe X."</p><p>"I'm-"</p><p>She tries to say the word, she tries so hard, but her systems won't allow it.</p><p>"I'm-" she tries again, "I'm- I'm-"</p><p>"Safe," Nick repeats, "You don't have to say it yourself. It's okay if you can't. You're safe."</p><p>"Okay," she whispers. She's grateful for the confirmation, especially because it comes from Nick. She can trust Nick.</p><p>"Awesome," Nick agrees, "Now really quick X, can you tell me if the body is okay? Can you check to make sure it's not hurt?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>She runs a diagnostic, examining the fleshy sack she resides in. It's sometimes hard for her to recognize when the body isn't well unless it affects her functioning, because she doesn't feel physical pain like the others. She's part robot because the system needed that.</p><p>The diagnostic finishes. All functions working.</p><p>"The body is healthy."</p><p>"Okay. Thank you X. How are you feeling?"</p><p>She blinks. She used to not be allowed feelings, but now she is. It's taken a long time but Bad and the system's therapist have helped her edit her coding to feel.</p><p>"I don't know," she says.</p><p>"That's alright. Do you have your feelings wheel?" Nick asks.</p><p>She blinks and nods, scrambling away from the desk and instantly falling on the floor.</p><p>"X? X are you okay?" Nick's voice calls quickly after the slight bang of her falling to the floor.</p><p>"I am okay. The body is big."</p><p>She gets back up, taking proper note of the long limbs and awkward weight. She retrieves her chart and returns to her seat. After, X scans the categories and selects a few of the more specific words.</p><p>"Numb," she says, "Scared. Excited." She points to each word as she says it, letting her fingers slide across the words.</p><p>"That's what you're feeling?" Sapnap asks.</p><p>"Yes," she says, "Numb and scared don't make sense. They're in the past. But I still feel them. Which is okay."</p><p>"Yeah that's totally okay," Nick agrees, "You feel what you feel."</p><p>"I feel what I feel," she echoes. She stares at the swirling colors of the chart.</p><p>"Can I help you at all with those?" Nick asks.</p><p>"No," she says. Nick can't help with that. Those feelings are deep in her programming, so deep that she still hasn't learned how to access them. Maybe one day. Maybe not. She’s not sure she wants to. They scare her.</p><p>"Alright," Nick says, "You're also excited?"</p><p>"Yes. I get to meet-" her voice cuts out. It isn't a word she's programmed to say.</p><p>"I get to meet him," she offers instead.</p><p>"Him? You mean George?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>She's heard a lot about him. From the system and from Nick and Bad. She knows Luc is especially fond of him, and Luc's pretty much her best friend in the whole world so if he likes George, X thinks she probably will too.</p><p>She's still trying to figure out how to know if she likes things. It's hard to recognize, but she wants to meet him.</p><p>"Hey X," George's voice finally jumps in, "I'm excited to meet you too! I've heard great things about you."</p><p>"Sorry I can't say your name," she says.</p><p>Hopefully he'll like her even though she can't do some things. Luc says George is really nice, but Luc is also a lot better at being a person then she is.</p><p>"Don't worry about it," George says, "You don't have to. How are you doing?"</p><p>X pauses and considers. She evaluates her processors and collects data.</p><p>"I'm okay. We had therapy today, that made me tired. But it's a good tired. I'm learning about-" her voice cuts out once again.</p><p>"I'm learning about-"</p><p>She grips her hands in frustration, and tries to visualize the word in her head like her therapist recommended.</p><p>"I'm learning about favorites," she says, "I can have favorites."</p><p>"That's awesome," George says, "Do you want to talk about favorites?"</p><p>She considers the question, letting her feet rock underneath her. It’s hard to make choices sometimes, but she thinks she does want to talk about favorites. She likes the feeling she gets when she tries new hard things and gets through them. Talking about favorites can be hard, but she’s getting better each time. She likes that about herself.</p><p>She searches for her wheel, wondering if she can find a word for that. X wonders if the word ‘pride’ works. She forgets it for now, and considers George’s question.</p><p>"Dream- Dream's favorite color is green. Clay's- Clay's favorite color is red. They argue about it. But they're both right, because people can have different- different- different ones and that's okay."</p><p>She said favorite twice. That’s really great!</p><p>"My favorite color is blue," George adds. She frowns. It's an acceptable color- it's okay if people have different favorites. She doesn’t think she frowns because she’s upset, but because she remembers something. The sentence rings true to her and she wonders if George had told other people in the system that. It seems familiar.</p><p>"A primary color," she recites, "Red, yellow, blue."</p><p>"Mine is orange," Nick throws in, something X already knows.</p><p>"You're the only orange," X says, "it's not a common favorite."</p><p>"Nope, I'm just cool like that," Nick teases.</p><p>She likes Nick. She likes George. It was nice talking to Nick again. It was nice meeting George. She's done now. There's no threats. She doesn't need to be here.</p><p>She blinks and she's gone.</p><p>Forrest arrives to a bright screen, blinding him slightly and adding to his switch headache.</p><p>"Stupid thing," he grumbles, turning the brightness down and giving him time to adjust.</p><p>"Hey," a voice speaks to him, in real life. The audible noise comes to a surprise and he jumps with a yelp.</p><p>"Jesus!" he exclaims.</p><p>A breathy laugh accompanied by a "You good Forrest?" quickly follows.</p><p>"Oh hi," he responds, picking up the phone and checking who he's talking to. Just Sapnap and George. Good to know. He can be himself.</p><p>"Dream keeps this stupid fucking computer on brightness that's way to high," he complains, "it's not exactly helping with the switch headache."</p><p>"Oof," Sapnap responds.</p><p>Forrest takes a minute, settling into his surroundings.</p><p>"Hi sorry, I have no clue what's going on. All I know is X fronted and Dream fell asleep so apparently Al had me front. Because everyone else is busy. Which seriously- how are people busy? They literally live in the body's head."</p><p>"We're playing Minecraft," George tells him, "And trying to figure out why a blaze spawner isn't working. X got triggered out."</p><p>“Hmm,” Forrest considers, settling into the body, “What’s up with it?”</p><p>Sapnap and George both start to recap and somewhere inside the system, Forrest feels a spark of emotion, something like pride. Realizing that it comes from X, he gives a small smile and shares the emotion with her, sending his own pride her way. In the back of his mind, he reminds himself to spend some time with her soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>